<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>my alien academia vol.1 by drakeice33</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173272">my alien academia vol.1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakeice33/pseuds/drakeice33'>drakeice33</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My alien academia series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ben 10 Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), Young Justice - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Multi, Omnitrix, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:21:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakeice33/pseuds/drakeice33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>while Izuku was training with All might when came across something that changes his life, armed with the Omnitrix and with OFA Izuku is going to become not only a hero on Earth but to the universe but there will be some challenges and surprises for the green haired hero but can he handle the pressure? find out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My alien academia series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey everyone how's it going?</p><p>Now here's the new chapter of a new crossover story I call Deku the alien hero.</p><p>It being mixed with MHA + Ben 10 with a little bit of DC which will be explained later on.</p><p>Also in this story Deku gets the Omnitrix and he gets access to 15 aliens 13 of the classics and two from the reboot I will explain that part at the end of part 2.</p><p>There will be other surprises and other things in store and like most if some stories Deku will have a harem you just have to wait and see who will be in it.</p><p>Also there will be parts of Izuku I will nerf a bit, I will reveal that when I get ch3 ready.</p><p>For now enjoy the first chapter.</p><p>I don't own any of this the series and characters in this story belong to their respective owners.</p><p>Now as Ben 10 would often say "it's hero time!"</p>
<hr/><p>Chapter 1: A hero in training and a mysterious watch from space part 1</p>
<hr/><p>'<em>Not all people are created equal. I learned that when I was only 4 years old, in my world there people that have extortionary abilities called quirks and there many throughout the world. About 80% of the population has quirks and there are 20% of people that are quirkless and I'm one of the 'quirkless' ones that weren't born with a quirk. As a child I often looked at the night's sky, gazing into the stars and wondered if there were planets and it's people often look to the stars and thought about the same thing? Well I got the answer to that question in the most unusual way later in my life, my journey started when I was 14 on a beach after finishing up training, what I didn't know was that my life was going to change in a big way that way that day. This is the story where I not only become the world's hero but the universe's as well.</em></p>
<hr/><p>Sitting on sand by the shores, was a young boy of 14, he has a round face, framed by a short mess of fluffy dark-green hair which sticks up at odd angles around his head, casting noticeably dark shadows onto itself. His eyes are large and somewhat circular, their irises the same green color as his hair, which at times are very watery, usually stretched quite wide, giving him an innocent appearance. He has a set of four symmetrical freckles in diamond formations, one on each cheek, but despite these prominent traits, he's often described by others as being plain-looking.</p><p>The name of this young boy was Izuku Midoriya, and he was at Takoba Municipal Beach Park wearing a white shirt with the writing that said 't-shirt' black shorts with one pocket on the sides on both his legs which at the brim stop at the knees and wears a pair of oversized red sneakers.</p><p>About 8 months back, Izuku was classified as being 'quirkless' people born without a quirk, his world has 80% of the population that have quirks a hidden power or mutation in their DNA that gives them powers and there are those who are quirkless that represent the 20% of the world and Izuku was one of them.</p><p>Throughout his life Izuku dreamt of becoming a hero so that he can save people with a smile on his face like the #1 hero All might, but when he found out he was quirkless, his dream was shattered but not broken, he was more determined to be a hero, but throughout kindergarten and middle school, Izuku was picked on and bullied by his former friend turned bully Katsuki Bakugou who has a powerful quirk called <strong>Explosion</strong>, he downgraded Izuku on a daily basis and picked on him and gave him a degrading nick name Deku which to him meant 'Defenseless' and well the name sort of stuck on him and he took all of that but his spirit didn't break until that faithful day.</p><p>Izuku was heading home after an awful day at school, it was time for applying at hero schools and Bakugou wanted to go to UA high the place where All Might went and when the teacher said that Izuku was applying there as well he got a threat from the exploding Pomeranian saying he wanted to be the only one from their school going there, Izuku felt like crap, so much he got snagged by a sludge villain whose power allows him to take over anyone he wants tried to take him hostage but he was saved by All might and he passed out, he woke up to see that it was All might that saved him and then the hero took off in a massive leap and he looked to see Izuku holding on to his leg for dear life, he took him to a nearby roof to put him down safely, but what he didn't expect was the green haired boy was quirkless and he wanted to be a hero without one, after he said that, the 'true form' of All might was revealed to Izuku and he told him that without a quirk he couldn't become a hero and that hit Izuku hard, he headed for home even more depressed than ever ready to call it quits of being a hero, but he then witnessed a horrible sight, his friend/bully Katsuki was caught by the sludge villain and couldn't break free, the other heroes Kamui wood, Mt. Lady and Backdraft couldn't move in and help him out, so Izuku rushed in without thinking trying rescue his friend and while he was doing that he didn't stop smiling, but the sludge villain try to take Izuku when All Might came to the rescue and defeated the villain the 2nd time and was contained after that after the boys were saved Bakugo was being praised by the press for bravery while Izuku was being scolded by Kamui wood and Death arms for being reckless but Izuku in a changing moment stood up to them and told him, Backdraft and Mt. Lady off of doing nothing while Bakugou was being held hostage.</p><p>Izuku told off Backdraft for gawking at him while he rushed in, he said that being patient is good in all in the right situation but doing nothing can bring more harm than good and sometimes you need to act, he could have help Kamui get closer to the villain.</p><p>Then he told Mt Lady off for stealing Kamui wood's thunder and that she could've go and get back up or punch the sludge villain and grabbed Bakugo and told her that being a hero isn't about fame and glory it's about helping people.</p><p>Mt. Lady flinched at that because she knew that Izuku was right.</p><p>He then apologize for being reckless but he couldn't stay put when his friend was in danger and he told them that Death arms and Kamui get a pass because of civilians and the fire and Backdraft and the other 3 heroes apologized for being harsh on Izuku.</p><p>Death arms and Kamui's expression softened.</p><p>"I guess you're right kid, what you did was reckless but brave too, just don't it again without getting your hero's license, you are lucky that the police are letting this slide this time." Said Death arms.</p><p>"Yes I understand and I apologize for being reckless." Said Izuku bowing his head.</p><p>"That's good." Said Kamui wood. "Now run along home."</p><p>Izuku then walked home as Bakugou witnessed him telling the heroes off grew angry as usual.</p><p>As Izuku was walking home the sun was setting, Bakugou called him out and told him that he would be fine without his help and he begrudgingly acknowledged that he owes Izuku and said "don't you dare look down on me you nerd!" and turned on his feet and stomped home.</p><p>Izuku then continued on home when he was stopped by All might. All might told Deku that he witnessed his courage and bravery when he went to rescue Bakugo and he saw him smiling and told him that he has the spirit and heart of a hero and that he too can become one, and he explained what his quirk is and he was looking for a successor and that was Izuku, he then offered to train him so that his body can handle the quirk called 'One for all' and told Izuku that his real name was Toshinori Yagi and so they went to Takoba Municipal Beach Park which once was a beautiful spot but years of dumping garbage turned it into a messy junkyard by the ocean, so Toshinori trained Izuku to handle his quirk so that his body doesn't explode from the power, over the next 8 months the future 9th holder of OFA began cleaning up the beach by himself and followed All might's workout regimen and trained for months on end, soon the beach was almost cleaned and Izuku had 2 months left before the entrance exam.</p><p>Izuku was done training for the day and Toshinori left 5 mins early, telling him to go home and rest. But Izuku wanted to stay and think of a plan to deal with the exam, but unaware to him or anyone on Earth, high above the planet a battle was taking place between 2 ships one was a small blue ship and the other ship was big and orange and was winning against the blue ship.</p><p>Inside the big ship at the bridge, there were people at different stations with monitors monitoring the ship and the ship's stats, sitting in a large chair was a humanoid creature with a face resembling that of an octopus. He has tentacles dangling in the front of his face, like a beard. His skin is pale-green with yellowish spots on his face and tentacles. He doesn't have a nose and a visible ear. He has red eyes. wore a black and red-brownish armored suit and gloves. His armor is spiked at the shoulder and arm pads. He has green sacs on the sides of his head. His mouth was attached to the sacs by a respirator.</p><p>Just then the blue ship fired a green laser at the orange ship dealing some damage.</p><p>"Hull damage: 20 percent, weapons system's still operational." Said a humanoid robot.</p><p>Then the squid humanoid stood up and walked to the monitor of the blue ship on screen and narrowed his eyes.</p><p>"I have come too far to be denied. The Omnitrix shall be mine, and there is not a being in the galaxy that dares stand in my way!"</p>
<hr/><p>{on earth.}</p>
<hr/><p>Izuku suddenly sneezed and felt a cold chill down his spine, he looked around and start to think "Maybe Kacchan's talking about me again." He gets up and starts to take a stroll down the shore while watching the waves crashing.</p>
<hr/><p>{Back in space}</p>
<hr/><p>The orange ship fired a blast at the blue ship damaging it greatly.</p><p>The drone said "Their propulsion systems have been destroyed."</p><p>"Prepare to board! I want the Omnitrix, now!" said the squid figure.</p><p>But before they can do that, the blue ship getting chased primes a laser blast and fires, directly hitting the orange ship's control room, blasting him across. But immediately after the warship retaliates, blasting the ship to pieces. Out of those pieces, a small pod ejects down into Earth's atmosphere heading to a certain location in Japan.</p>
<hr/><p>{Back on Earth with Izuku}</p>
<hr/><p>Izuku was walking slowly down the beach, after taking his shoes off and thinking of how to deal with the exams and training and also to tell his mom on how he got a quirk or how is he going to explain it to his whole family.</p><p>"Aw man, this is going to be tough, mom is going to worry about me too much." He sighed. "I hope nothing gets really worse."</p><p>In a universal way to mess with Izuku as he looked up to the stars, he noticed a light going down rapidly with a line trailing behind it. "Wow a shooting star!" But as soon he said that the 'star' changed course and headed to where he was, Izuku realizing this ran in the opposite direction and hid behind a refrigerator as the object crashes into the ground making a big impact noise.</p><p>After a few seconds after the crash, Izuku popped his head out of his hiding spot to see what nearly tried to kill him.</p><p>He gets up and walks up to the object that was now in a huge crater made from the impact.</p><p>Izuku looked down at the center of the crater to find a large metal ball glowing red from the heat when it entered the atmosphere with smoke coming off it.</p><p>"What is that a satellite?" he said to no one in particular.</p><p>After the metal ball stop glowing and smoking, the ground beneath Izuku's feet broke and slid down the slope and landed near the object.</p><p>"Ow I'm going to feel like that in the morning." Izuku said rubbing his back as he got back up.</p><p>He look at the object found to be a metal ball the size of a basketball.</p><p>"Whoa where did it come from?" said Izuku as he stares at it.</p><p>He stared at it for a couple of seconds when the suddenly the ball retracted the top half of itself and opens up to reveal what was inside.</p><p>Inside the object a green light in the shape of an hourglass shines from it.</p><p>"A watch?" said Izuku looking closely.</p><p>The watch was a large wristwatch, primarily black and grey in color, with a grey dial in the middle with a green hourglass shape in the middle with one button. (I'm going with the prototype from the original series, it will be changed when Izuku gets One for all.)</p><p>Izuku stare at the device in awe and in interest, but his curiosity got the better of him when he reached out for it with his left hand, before he can take the device it spoke up in a robotic voice. <em><strong>"Scanned and located for </strong></em><em><strong>Tennyson DNA prepare for DNA attachment lock."</strong></em> It jumps from the ball and latches itself to Izuku's left wrist so fast that he couldn't stop it <em><strong>"DNA attachment lock complete playlist 1 online and ready to use."</strong></em> Izuku freaked out when it happened.</p><p>"AHHH! Get it off, get it off, get it off!" he shouted trying to pried the watch off of him but it wouldn't budge, Izuku climbed from the crater and looked around the junk pile and saw a old crowbar and tried to pry the watch off only for the crowbar to break in two.</p><p>"Oh man this thing is stuck on tight." Said Izuku letting go of the broken tool.</p><p>"What is with this thing it doesn't even tell time." He said annoyed.</p><p>Feeling depressed Izuku decided to take a closer look at the watch and starts fumbling with the device. He accidentally hits a button on it and it's faceplate springs up.</p><p>"Whoa!" said Izuku as he looked at the watch.</p><p>the faceplate's hourglass morphs into a diamond encasing a black silhouette.</p><p>"Cool!" said Izuku.</p><p>He then pressed it against the face plate as it went down and he suddenly found himself engulfed by a bright green light as red rocks suddenly appeared from the watch as it vanished and the rocks go up through his shirt and circled his left eye as he looks what's happening to him he closed his eyes as the rocks stop spreading, instead of Izuku, a figure whose body was compose of a bright yellow inner magma body cover in dark red or brown rocks, his hands were big and were made of magma itself, his face had 2 magma lines going from his eyes which has freckles on his cheeks like when he was in human form and their feet have a slight oval like design with only two toes and one back toe. On his chest was a faceplate but it was grey, which was grey, he looked at his body and he did what anyone would if this happen to them, he screamed.</p><p>"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"</p>
<hr/><p>(To be continued)</p>
<hr/><p>Ok that ends part 1 of this story.</p><p>I will say this when making new stories, crossovers or otherwise, it can be draining to do if one doesn't pace themselves.</p><p>Now then I planned to make this chapter a bit longer but my other stories were clawing at my mind and I had to split this in 2.</p><p>Now on to explain things.</p><p>Izuku will be getting the Omnitrix from the original series the prototype and in ch5 when Izuku gets OFA it will change, but I will reveal that in ch5.</p><p>As I stated above Izuku will have 15 aliens to turn into 13 from the classic series and 2 from the reboot.</p><p>Now before you go and yell at me, let me explain why 2 from the reboot, I have 5 reasons for that.</p>
<hr/><p>1. I like the ben 10 franchise and I understand how people feel about the reboot, but you do have to admit it did show other aliens that Ben can turn into that wasn't shown back in the earlier series.</p><p>2. I am willing to give the reboot a chance and if there other aliens to be shown I'm will watch the episodes before I make judgement.</p><p>3. Remember when Ben got the DNA sample of the alien werewolf he said to everyone if he knew he can turn into different aliens by letting them touch the watch, he would done it a long time ago and in his words "I could've be an awesome Vilgax!"</p><p>4. Don't worry I'm not adding the other functions from the reboot series cause for 2 things one it's a bit complicated and two it kind of makes the aliens a little OP sometimes.</p><p>5. The reasons I'm adding Overflow and Shock rock it's because well one before Ben got Water Hazard he didn't really have aliens that can use Hydro-kinesis for attack, defense and flight and other things and two I saw a clip of the reboot of how spooked Vilgax was of Shock Rock, it takes a lot of something to spook Vilgax classic or reboot wise.</p>
<hr/><p>Now then the first 10 aliens Izuku will turn into will be the classic 10 and the other 3 are Cannonbolt, Wildvine and Ditto cause Rob Paulsen voiced him and it cracks me up.</p><p>Now this will be vol1 of the story as it covers Deku going to UA and the USJ attack.</p><p>Also there will be parts of Izuku I will 'nerfed' a bit personality wise.</p><p>Also this is a harem story so Izuku will be getting a harem a big one but you have to guess who will be in it.</p><p>Another thing there will be some DC characters in the mix some of them alien and I've read James harem by Greyking46 and yes the watch can scan the DNA of some the aliens there and the same thing applied in the marvel universe with the story Avenging 10 by CaptainRex75.</p><p>Speaking of those I got the idea from them and from other crossover series like The Alien Hero: Deku 10 by Pixel's Fanbooks, the Alien hero by ninjastorm95 and many more.</p><p>Also on the topic of stories I've decided that after a lot of thinking I've decided to overhaul ben 10: the trials of Ben.</p><p>Because one I lost the spark for it, two cause I was in a bit of a rush, three after realizing it I was rushing myself and well I'm changing it to a one shot where Ben has a talk with Omni and the trials thing will come much, much later in my other story.</p><p>Also my stories of Deku with the Omnitrix will be a bit dark toned as it progresses and there will be a couple of side stories that's goes with this but they're in the works.</p><p>Also I will be busy with other stories so expect a slow upload of chapters.</p><p>Another thing this will be also posted on Ao3 as well just in case.</p><p>Now then this story will have about 26 chapters in this and the other Volumes will have probably more but it depends on if I have my workload lighten a bit.</p><p>Well that is it for now I'm off to finish off one certain story and giving another one a major overhaul.</p><p>So read and review no flames and no hurtful insults</p><p>Until next time</p><p>This is drakeice33 logging out</p><p>Later and stay safe out there</p><p>Bye</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello everyone how’s it going?</p><p>Sorry it took so long but here’s part 2 of the story</p><p>Now Deku will turn into 3 more aliens in this chapter</p><p>Enjoy</p><p>I don’t own any of this.</p><hr/><p>Chapter 2: A hero in training and a mysterious watch from space part 2</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Last time: a boy of 14 Izuku Midoriya was doing some training under All might the no.1 hero. After he risked his life to save Bakugo from the sludge villain, he was chosen by All might to succeed him and his quirk called one for all and for the next 8 months he was clearing away the trash on a beach for training so his body can handle one for all, but unknown to him he was about to receive more power in a unexpected way, up in space a battle was going on and something was ejected from a blue ship and landed at the beach near Izuku and in it was some kind of watch that clamped on to Izuku and decided to figure it out how it works and then he was turned into a fire alien and freaked out.</em>
</p><hr/><p>(Now back to the story)</p><hr/><p>“AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” Izuku screamed as he was an alien made of fire and was running around back and forth.</p><p>“Ahhhhhhh! I’m on fire! I’m on fire!” he shouted but after a few seconds he realized that he was not in pain.</p><p>“Hey I’m on fire and I’m okay.” Said Izuku as he check out his transformed body. “Check it out. I'm totally hot.” He said snickering at his own joke.</p><p>He then looked around and the heaps of trash on the beach needed to be cleared and raised his finger to the trash.</p><p>“Here goes.” He said and a fireball came from his finger and hit a trash pile causing it to explode.</p><p>“Oh yeah, ah uh.” He grinned as he looked at another big pile of trash.</p><p>“Alright let’s try something bigger.” Izuku said.</p><p>This time he had his right hand out and this time he unleashed a big blast of fire and it destroyed a trash pile and making a big bang.</p><p>“Wow! The trash got destroyed by that heat blast.” Said Izuku as he looked at his handiwork and then an idea came to mind.</p><p>“Maybe that’s what I should call this form Heatblast.” Said Izuku. “I got to tell All Mi---<strong>SMASH!!!</strong>” but he was cut off when he barely dodged a punch by All Might.</p><p><em>‘I came back to investigate that crash but all I see is this fire villain in front of me… wait a minute are those young Midoriya’s shoes?’</em> All might thought as he sees Izuku’s red shoes near him and then looked at the fire alien with anger on his face.</p><p>“Uh oh.” Izuku thought.</p><p><strong>“WHERE IS THE BOY YOU FIERY BASTARD! TELL ME WHERE HE IS RIGHT NOW!”</strong> ALL Might shouted as he try to pry info of where his successor is from the fire alien.</p><p>“What are you talking about?! I’m right her-<strong>DON’T YOU DARE LIE TO ME YOU BASTARD! NOW TELL ME WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM!”</strong>  All might shouted again now this time trying to smash the alien into submission.</p><p>“Crap! He’s hell bent on finding me even though I’m right in front of him, I got to tell him that it is me before I get pulverized.” Izuku thought as he ran with an enraged All might on his tail.</p><p>Then an idea came to him a risky one but it might make All might stop in his tracks if not he will get killed by All might.</p><p>‘I hope this works.’</p><p>Izuku stops and then turned to face his mentor and took a deep breath and then shouted.</p><p>“I KNOW THAT YOUR QUIRK WAS PASSED ON TO YOU!” Izuku shouted and All Might stopped frozen in his tracks, that the fire villain in front of him knew about One for all, and he wonder how did he know about it being passed on to him, still in shock All might asked the alien nervously.</p><p>
  <strong>“H-h-h-ow do you know that?”</strong>
</p><p>Izuku was relieved that his plan work and he lives for another day.</p><p>“Because you told me All Might or should I say Toshinori Yagi.” Izuku said making All might do a double take.</p><p>That got All might to think, because the only ones that know about OFA were Gran Torino, the staff at UA except Eraser head who was way on a mission and try to avoid All Might at all costs due to All Might being a bit of a big shot and Eraser Head didn’t like be in the spotlight so much, the other people that know were Sir Night eye and Midor… That made All Might stopped thinking and realized that the fire alien had freckles like Izuku does.</p><p><strong>“Young Midoriya is that you?”</strong> All might asked with curiosity.</p><p>*sigh* “Yes you idiot it’s me.” Said Izuku who had an annoyed look on his face.</p><p>All Might then turned back to his regular form to conserve his energy for tomorrow.</p><p>“But how is this possible young Midoriya, you said that you were ‘quirkless’ has your quirk finally manifested and you transformed into this fiery form?” said All Might.</p><p>“It’s a long story. Said Izuku.</p><p>So for the next few minutes Izuku told All might about the ‘shooting star’ and how it landed on the beach and it was revealed to be a pod and he went to go check it out, the pod opened to revealed a watch inside and when Izuku reached out for it the watch jumped out of the pod and clamped on to his wrist and he tried to get it off but it wouldn’t budge and then after fiddling with it the ring popped out with a image on it and after pressing it, he was turned into the fire alien that All might see him now.</p><p>“Is this permanent?” All might asked.</p><p>“I don’t know.” Said Izuku.</p><p>Just then the dial on Heatblast’s chest started flashing red.</p><p>
  <em>‘Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Bwooo’</em>
</p><p>A Red light engulfed the area causing both of them to shield their eyes when the light faded Toshinori lowered his arm and saw that Izuku was back in human form with the watch still on his wrist now red instead of green.</p><p>“Hey I’m me again!” said Izuku relieved that he was back being human.</p><p>“I can see that.” Toshinori chuckled a little and was glad that his successor was alright but his thoughts were brought to a halt when he saw the Omnitrix on Izuku’s wrist.</p><p>“So young Midoriya where did you find the pod?” asked Toshinori?</p><p>Izuku then led Toshinori to the crater where he found the pod, they picked it up and left.</p><p>“I’ll take it to UA where it can be store and tomorrow I’ll swing by to take you to UA so we can get some answers of the watch and we better go before the police arrives and they’ll start asking questions that we can’t answers without getting into a lot of trouble.” Said Toshinori with getting a nod from Izuku, after picking up the pod which was surprisingly light and loaded it in the truck and drove Midoriya back to his home so he can rest.</p><p>“I have a feeling that the watch was sent here for a purpose.” Toshinori thought.</p><hr/><p>(Midoriya residence)</p><hr/><p>Inko was busy making dinner for her and her son when she got a phone call from one member of her family from the States and answered it she was surprised.</p><p>“Oh it’s good to hear from you, it’s been a long time since we last talked. How are you doing Lara?” Said Inko.</p><p>“Oh you know the usual job stress, we stopped a weapons smuggling ring and we got word that the <em>package</em> is missing.” That made Inko froze up in fear ‘<em>the package’</em> the most important and powerful device in the universe was missing.</p><p>“H-h-h-how did that happen?” said Inko shocked.</p><p>Lara let out a sigh “Apparently our old foe tried to take it by force but his plan backfired on him literarily the blast from the cargo ship caused Vilgax’s ship to take a lot of massive damage and we think he sustained a lot of serious injuries before destroying the remains of the cargo ship so he’ll be out for a while but we can’t let our guard down, the cargo ship ejected the Omnitrix towards Earth, we’re currently looking for it as its last know location was near the East sea. We need you Inko.” Said Lara.</p><p>Inko was thinking about it and if Vilgax has returned things are going to get really ugly soon.</p><p>“Alright, I’ll help but I need you to send your daughter here to come live here and protect Izuku, because I think Izuku would be in trouble if we’re not careful especially at UA.” Said Inko with a stern tone in her voice.</p><p>“Alright then, I’ll tell her that she’s going to Japan to study at UA and live with you and Izuku, I know that she’ll be glad to see her ‘little brother’ again.” Said Lara giggling which made Inko giggled as well.</p><p>“Ok well, I better get back to cooking dinner, I’ll talk to you later Lara.” Said Inko.</p><p>“Yeah talk to you later Inko.” Said Lara as the call cuts off leaving Inko to stare at the pots as she felt herself going deep in thoughts.</p><p>“So Vilgax you have returned huh, I’ll make you pay for what you have done to Hisashi all those years ago.” Inko thought as she recalled the horrible events that happened many years back, she was so deep in thought that she didn’t hear the door open and was brought back when she heard.</p><p>“Mom I’m home!”</p><p>Inko turned around to see her son safe and sound.</p><p>“Hi honey how was your day.” She asked.</p><p>“I’m fine mom I just need to go take a shower that’s all.” Said Izuku.</p><p>“Ok Sweetie you go and shower and I’ll get dinner ready.” She said.</p><p>Izuku nodded and left but Inko noticed something on his wrist from the corner of her eye and her face changed into one of pure shock.</p><p>(Izuku has the Omnitrix, IZUKU HAS THE OMNITRIX!) Inko shouted in her mind. ‘Well I guess that makes things easier but how did he get it? I’ll ask him when he gets back from training tomorrow. Out of everyone on the planet, Izuku is the best choice to have it, maybe he can use it a quirk to become a hero and maybe it can help to defeat <strong><em>him.</em></strong>’ She continued with some venom in her thoughts as she continued making dinner.</p><hr/><p>[space]</p><hr/><p>Up near Earth the aftermath of the battle was really bad as both ships sustained a lot of damages, the blue ship was completely destroyed but the orange ship was still standing but the bridge took a lot of damage and there were robots on the ship making some repairs and one of the droids approach his master who was incredibly mutilated and was in a stasis tank to heal.</p><p>“What do you mean it’s not there? This battle nearly costs me my life! --And you say the Omnitrix is no longer onboard the transport?” Vilgax snarled in anger.</p><p> </p><p>“Sensors indicate a probe was jettisoned from the ship, just before boarding. It landed on the planet below.” Said the droid lt.</p><p>“Go retrieve it for me.” Said Vilgax.</p><p>“Negative the planet is inhabited by beings with powers and their ‘heroes’ they called them will destroy the robot before they can locate the Omnitrix.” Said the droid trying to reason with his leader.</p><p>“ARGH!” Vilgax snarled. “Fine we wait until I’m in better condition and then I’ll retrieve the Omnitrix myself.” Vilgax said as the tank doors closes so he can continue to heal.</p><p>[Bellwood NYC USA]</p><p>A teenage girl with long blonde hair with a red hairband was giggling for joy as her mom told her that she’ll be going to Japan and to go be a hero at UA and she’ll be living with her distant cousin Izuku.</p><p>“Oh I can’t wait to see my ‘little brother’ again. Oh the fun we’ll have together and the pranks we can pull.” She said in a excited tone.</p><p>(But unaware to everyone there’s something else that will be thrown into the mix)</p><hr/><p>[Night. USJ grounds at the central plaza]</p><hr/><p>Inside the USJ at the central plaza, something was underneath it, deep underground about 45 feet deep was some kind of metal dome and it looked like it has been there for about 1000 years, suddenly the dome started to shake a bit and it began to crack and then one piece of it fell off and inside was total darkness but if someone were to look inside they would see a glowing red eye in there.</p><p><em>“So things have begun.” </em>Said a deep voice (like Dr Claw from the 80’s) <em>“Soon things will get interesting.” “Hehehehehehehehe, HAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHAHA!” the laughing (like Mark Hamill’s Joker) echoed through out the underground as things are about to change in a big way soon.</em></p><hr/><p>[to be continued]</p><hr/><p>Ok that ends ch2 of this story</p><p>Sorry it took so long but I had a lot of personal baggage to deal with.</p><p>Now then ch3 of this story will be out some time in late March or late April as I got a couple of more chapters to deal with.</p><p>In the next chapter Izuku will turn into 4 more aliens, one of them is Upgrade and the other 3 will be a surprise.</p><p>Now then at the last bit there’s something buried underneath the USJ building, that will be revealed in good time there will be more surprises to come.</p><p>Now in the next chapter Izuku will go to UA to show the other teachers about the watch and more of its powers and later he meets 2 girls that will be in his future harem.</p><p>Another thing let’s just say that Izuku will be standing up to Bakugou a bit more and during the hero vs villain exercise let’s just say there will be more fighting.</p><p>Also as I said in the first chapter there will be some characters from DC that will be in the story and maybe some from Marvel but that depends how the story goes.</p><p>But I will say this though that Darkseid of DC will not be in the story for 4 reasons, 1. Cause he’s evil as hell. 2. If he were to face AFO he can take him out in many ways with out breaking a sweat. 3. I am not sure if the Omnitrix or any versions of it can scanned Darkseid’s DNA and 4. If Izuku were to turn into a version of Darkseid he would be OP as hell and that would be crazy.</p><p>Well another reason I was late doing this chapter is because last week during when the weather was so cold my dog Bama had a cold snap and a seizure we were able to calm her down, the seizure messed with her legs so bad that last Friday she was taken to the vet and she was put to sleep so she won’t be in pain anymore, I had Bama for 17 years and it broke my family’s heart to let her go. My family is doing ok but it’s going to take getting used that Bama is gone.</p><p>So I decided to dedicated this chapter to my dog Bama and I hope she’s in a better place free from pain.</p><p>I will miss my dog but she’s always a part of this family and that will never change.</p><p>Ok that’s all for now.</p><p>So Read and Review no flames and no hurtful insults.</p><p>Until next time</p><p>This is Drakeice33 logging out</p><p>Later and stay safe.</p><p>Bye</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>In memory of my pet dog Bama</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>2004-2021</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>